


That's What He Said

by threedices



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, Background Poly, Domestic, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, M/M, Mentioned Orochimaru (Naruto), Mentioned Tsunade (Naruto), Morino Ibiki is So Done, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Talking about Sealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Genma voices his interest in Orochimaru's Sealing work, Kakashi reacts paranoid and passive aggressive and Ibiki just would like to have breakfast in peace.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Morino Ibiki/Shiranui Genma
Kudos: 16





	That's What He Said

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my Kakashi Rare Pair bang folder. I've kind of forgotten what plans I had for it, if any, so this is all that's there.

One day, over breakfast, Genma asked casually, "do you think Tsunade-sama has any of Orochimaru's notes about warding seals?"

Kakashi looked up from his book.  
His stare was very flat.

"You want to ask the Godaime about her traitorous team mate."

"Nice alliteration," Genma said.

"Don't deflect."

A stubborn silence ensued.

"I'm just saying, not all of his work was about killing. Those seals are fascinating."

Kakashi made a sceptical sound. "That's probably what he said about the Edo Tensei."

"You can't know that."

"I'm not asking the Godaime about Orochimaru. You're on guard duty, do it yourself."

The shower turned off and several minutes later Ibiki stepped into a room steeped in icy silence.

"Did I miss anything?"

He sat down at their breakfast table, formerly Genma's, because neither of the others had one big enough to host all of them.

"Ask your boyfriend," Kakashi said tersely.

Ibiki turned to Genma, who sighed.

"It was just an idea."

"That's all those things are until someone does it."

"Oh, now you think I'll turn out like Orochimaru?" Genma's voice rose as he stood.

Kakashi spared him a cold look. "No one expected Orochimaru, at first."

"That's bullshit and you now it. Everyone and their mother thought he was up to something. Even the Sandaime thought there was something off about him."  
With a huff, Genma sat back down, scowling at his food.  
Kakashi looked torn between glaring and looking incredulous.

Ibiki hummed thoughtfully. "You have given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"I went drinking with Anko a few times, that's all. She talks when she's completely wasted."

Kakashi's voice was cold and sharp. "And you probably brought her home, too."

"You want to read something into it that isn't there." Genma put his breakfast utensils away for cleaning.  
"See you, Ibiki. Don't combust from your own mistrust, Kakashi."

When they were alone Ibiki said, "Genma is loyal."

Kakashi was still tense. "Hopefully to the right people." He stood as well.  
"Don't wait with dinner for me, I'll get something else."

Ibiki sighed. "If Genma does the same, I'll have to eat alone."

"You can ask Anko to keep you company. Obviously that's what we do now."

Ibiki sighed again, deeper.  
"Can we at least agree to sleep in the same bed?"

Kakashi was already half way out the kitchen window.  
He hesitated. "If you're in the middle, sure."

After he was gone, Ibiki sat for a while in the kitchen, lamenting his poor life choices.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "This is ridiculous."  
He sighed.  
Talking to Anko didn't seem such a bad idea right now.  
She would laugh at him, but she might also know if Konoha kept some of Orochimaru's notes on sealing and warding.

If the bastard even kept any.  
Those genius type sometimes had all kinds of hang ups and paranoia.

Some Hyuuga only wrote with ink that was invisible to anyone without a Byakugan.

He wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to memorise the process and leave nothing behind.  
Worst case scenario, he might have to ask Tsunade-sama.

Ibiki grimaced. "Maybe I'll ask Shizune first."  
Shizune was far less likely to kill him in one hit.

He had a good resistance to poison.

Ibiki sighed again.  
This was going to be a long day.


End file.
